1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermosetting compositions that contain copolymers of vinyl monomers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to thermosetting compositions that contain functional copolymers containing isobutylene type monomers.
2. Description of Related Art
Reducing the environmental impact of coating compositions, in particular that associated with emissions into the air of volatile organics during their use, has been an area of ongoing investigation and development in recent years. Accordingly, interest in high solids liquid and powder coatings has been increasing due, in part, to their inherently low volatile organic content (VOC), which significantly reduces air emissions during the application process. While both thermoplastic and thermoset coating compositions are commercially available, thermoset coatings are typically more desirable because of their superior physical properties, e.g., hardness and solvent resistance.
Low VOC coatings are particularly desirable in the automotive original equipment manufacture (OEM) market due to the relatively large volume of coatings that are used. However, in addition to the requirement of low VOC levels, automotive manufacturers have very strict performance requirements of the coatings that are used. For example, automotive OEM clear top coats are typically required to have a combination of good exterior durability, acid etch and water spot resistance, and excellent gloss and appearance. While liquid top coats containing, for example, capped polyisocyanate and polyol components, can provide such properties, they have the undesirable drawback of higher VOC levels relative to higher solids liquid coatings or powder coatings, which have essentially zero VOC levels.
Coating compositions containing polyol and capped polyisocyanate components, (“isocyanate cured coatings”) are known and have been developed for use in a number of applications, such as industrial and automotive OEM topcoats. Such isocyanate cured coating compositions are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,900, 5,439,896, 5,508,337, 5,554,692, and 5,777,061. However, their use has been limited due to deficiencies in, for example, flow, appearance and storage stability. Isocyanate cured coating compositions typically include a crosslinker having two or more capped isocyanate groups, e.g., a trimer of 1-isocyanato-3,3,5-trimethyl-5-isocyanatomethylcyclohexane capped with e-caprolactam, and a hydroxy functional polymer, e.g., an acrylic copolymer prepared in part from a hydroxyalkyl acrylate and/or methacrylate.
Electrodeposition as a coating application method involves deposition of a film-forming composition onto a conductive substrate under the influence of an applied electrical potential. Electrodeposition has become increasingly important in the coatings industry because, by comparison with non-electrophoretic coating means, electrodeposition offers increased paint utilization, improved corrosion protection, and low environmental contamination.
Initially, electrodeposition was conducted with the workpiece being coated serving as the anode. This was familiarly referred to as anionic electrodeposition. However, in 1972, cationic electrodeposition was introduced commercially. Since that time, cationic electrodeposition has steadily gained in popularity and today is by far the most prevalent method of electrodeposition. Throughout the world, more than 80 percent of all motor vehicles produced are given a primer coating by cationic electrodeposition.
Electrodepositable coating compositions comprising active hydrogen-containing polymers which contain onium salt groups are known and have been developed for use, inter alia, in electrodepositable automotive OEM primer coatings. Such electrodepositable coating compositions typically comprise a crosslinking agent having at least two functional groups that are reactive with active hydrogen groups, and an active hydrogen-containing polymer which contains onium salt groups.
Functional polymers used in liquid, powder, and electrodepositable coating compositions are typically random copolymers that include functional group-containing acrylic and/or methacrylic monomers. Such a functional copolymer will contain a mixture of polymer molecules having varying individual functional equivalent weights and polymer chain structures. In such a copolymer, the functional groups are located randomly along the polymer chain. Moreover, the number of functional groups is not, divided equally among the polymer molecules, such that some polymer molecules may actually be free of functionality.
In a thermosetting composition, the formation of a three-dimensional crosslinked network is dependent on the functional equivalent weight as well as the architecture of the individual polymer molecules that comprise it. Polymer molecules having little or no reactive functionality (or having functional groups that are unlikely to participate in crosslinking reactions due to their locations along the polymer chain) will contribute little or nothing to the formation of the three-dimensional crosslinked network, resulting in decreased crosslink density and less than optimum physical properties of the finally formed thermoset coating.
Many patents express the potential for using isobutylene-containing polymers in coating compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,489 to Vicari et al. discloses a coating composition that includes a functional acrylic resin binder; a co-reactant capable of reacting with the functionality of the acrylic binder; a degasser; and a hyperbranched polyester flow and leveling agent. Isobutylene is suggested as a potential co-monomer for use in the acrylic binder as part of a long list of monomers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,487 to Clark et al. discloses powder coating compositions that include a copolymer having a reactive functionality and a suitable crosslinking agent capable of reaction with the reactive functionality of the copolymer. The copolymer is a made by copolymerizing functional monomers with other monomers, isobutylene being one among many listed as potential co-monomers. Although only two are referenced herein, of the many patents that express the possibility of using isobutylene-type co-monomers, none actually shows or discloses a working example of such a copolymer.
The fact that no examples of isobutylene-type; monomer-containing copolymers in coating compositions can be found is most likely due to the generally non-reactive nature of isobutylene with acrylic and methacrylic monomers. Reactivity ratios for monomers can be calculated using the Alfrey—Price Q-e values (Robert Z. Greenley, Polymer. Handbook, Fourth Edition, Brandrup, Immergut and Gulke, editors, Wiley & Sons, New York, N.Y., pp. 309–319 (1999)). The calculations may be carried out using the formulas I and II:r1=(Q1/Q2)exp{−e1(e1−e2)}  Ir2=(Q2/Q1)exp{−e2(e2−e1)}  IIwhere r1 and r2 are the respective reactivity ratios of monomers 1 and 2, and Q1 and Q2 and eland e2 are the respective reactivity and polarity values for the respective monomers (Odian, Principals of Polymerization; 3rd Ed., Wiley-Interscience, New York, N.Y., Chapter 6, pp. 452–467 and 489–491 (1991)). Table 1 shows the calculated reactivity ratios of selected monomers with isobutylene:
TABLE 1Monomerr1 (isobutylene)r2Methyl acrylate0.1013.67Glycidyl methacrylate0.0834.17Methacrylic acid0.0939.71As one skilled in the art of polymer chemistry can appreciate, when r1 is near zero and r2 has a value of 10 or more, monomer 2 is reactive toward both monomers and monomer 1 is reactive toward neither monomer. In other words, it is extremely difficult to prepare copolymers having significant amounts of both monomers. It is not surprising then that no examples can be found of coating compositions that include isobutylene-type monomer-containing copolymers, because the monomers do not tend to copolymerize.
In some cases, it is observed that monomers that do not readily homopolymerize are able to undergo rapid copolymerization reactions with each other. The most typical situation occurs when a strong electron donating monomer is mixed with a strong electron accepting monomer from which a regular alternating copolymer results after free radical initiation. Maleic anhydride is a widely used example of a strong electron accepting monomer. Styrene and vinyl ethers are typical examples of electron donating monomers. Systems, such as maleic anhydride—styrene, are known to form charge transfer complexes, which tend to place the monomers in, alternating sequence prior to initiation. The application of the free radical initiator “ties” the ordered monomers together to form an alternating copolymer (Cowie, Alternating Copolymers, Plenum, New York (1985)).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,629 to Hanford and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,336 to Sackman et al. disclose that even when a moderately electron donating monomer, such as diisobutylene, is copolymerized with a strong electron acceptor monomer, such as maleic anhydride, an alternating copolymer results.
When a moderately electron donating monomer, such as isobutylene, is copolymerized with a moderately electron accepting monomer, such as an acrylic ester, poor incorporation of the electron donating monomer results. For example, free radical copolymerization of isobutylene (IB) and acrylic monomers, has resulted in copolymers that contain at no more than 20–30% of IB and have low molecular weights because of the degradative chain transfer of IB. Examples of such copolymerizations of IB are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,599 to Sparks et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,196 to Brubaker et al.
Conjugated monomers, such as acrylic esters and acrylonitrile, have been shown to react with monomers such as propylene, isobutylene, and styrenes in the presence of Lewis acids, such as alkylaluminum halides, to give 1:1 alternating copolymers. The alternating copolymers were obtained when the concentration ratio of the Lewis acids to the acrylic esters was 0.9 and the concentration of IB was greater than the concentration of the acrylic esters (Hirooka et al, J. Polym. Sci. Polym. Chem., 111, 1281. (1973)). The metal halides vary the reactivity of the monomers by complexing with them. The electron donor monomer—electron acceptor monomer—metal halide complex leads to alternating copolymers (Mashita et al. Polymer, Vol. 36, No. 15, pp. 2973–2982, (1995)).
Copolymers of IB and methyl acrylate (MA) have also been obtained by using ethyl aluminum sesquichloride and 2-methyl pentanoyl peroxide as an initiating system. The resulting copolymer had an alternating structure, with either low (Kuntz et ai, J. Polym. Sci. Polym. Chem., 16, 1747 (1978)) or high isotacticity in the presence of EtAlCl2 (10 molar % relative to MA). (Florjanczyk et al, Makromol. Chem., 183, 1081 (1982)).
Another method for making IB copolymers with acrylic esters involved alkyl boron halide, which was found to be much more active than alkyl aluminum halides in forming alternating copolymers. The resulting copolymer was an elastomer of high tensile strength and high thermal decomposition temperature with good oil resistance, especially at elevated temperatures (Mashita et al, Polymer, 36, 2983 (1995)).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,937 to Matyjaszewski et. al. discloses a method of making alternating copolymers of isobutylene and methyl acrylate using an atom transfer radical polymerization (ATRP) process. The method requires the use of a suitable ATRP initiator, such as 1-phenylethyl bromide, and a suitable transition metal salt, such as CuBr with a ligand, such as 2,2′-bipyridyl to perform the complex redox initiation and propagation steps of the polymerization process.
Copolymers containing relatively high amounts. (≧30 mol %) of IB and acrylic esters have only been attained by free radical polymerization when Lewis acids or ATRP initiation systems have been employed. The polymer that results from such processes requires expensive and time consuming clean up to remove the transition metal salt and/or Lewis acid residues in order to make the polymer commercially useful.
Copolymer compositions that contain Lewis acids and/or transition metals intermingled with the copolymer can have a number of drawbacks when used commercially in coating compositions. First, some Lewis acids and transition metals are toxic and have adverse environmental effects if they are leached from the copolymer: and enter the environment. Second, in coating applications the Lewis acids and transition metals may lead to poor color stability when the coating is exposed to UV light or simply cause the coating to discolor through other reactions or interactions. Further, the Lewis acids and transition metals may react with other ingredients in a coating formulation resulting in undesired properties, such as a shortened shelf-life for a given coating formulation.
It would be desirable to develop thermosetting compositions that comprise functional copolymers having a well-defined polymer chain structure. In particular, alternating copolymers containing isobutylene-type monomers that are substantially free of Lewis acids and transition metals would be desirable. Such compositions would have lower VOC levels due to lower viscosities and a combination of favorable performance properties particularly in coatings applications.